1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp which is conveniently used in an awkward or dark place.
2. Description of Related Art
When a hand tool is operated in an awkward or dark work place, a headlamp or a flashlight is needed for illumination. However, a light beam emitted from the conventional headlamp is easily blocked by hands or objects around the work place. The conventional flashlight has to be grasped by a hand during operation; therefore, the conventional lamps are not conveniently used in an awkward or dark place.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a lamp to militate the aforementioned problems.